Existing polyethylene film laminates are welded using heat. Soft reservoir containers sometimes have a molded or rigid part on one end of the reservoir bag. The other end of the bag is closed by sealing the film to itself. It is typical in the art to use polyethylene laminates which are heat welded, not RF welded. The existing bags have gusseted bottoms to stand up—making a standing bag out of a cylinder of material due to folding and welding the film material. The soft reservoirs also often have no handle, and especially not a handle that traverses the length of the reservoir.
Existing recreational liquid reservoir systems are popular for carrying liquids, particularly for personal hydration like water or sports drinks, during outdoor activities, such as hiking and skiing. However, many of the environments are subject to extreme temperature conditions, such as during desert hiking or winter skiing. Yet users would like to keep the liquids at a desirable temperature and also want to prevent freezing. Typical reservoir systems experience freezing and significant heating of the reservoir contents when subject to extreme hot and cold conditions.
Furthermore, there are times when the user wants the environmental temperature to influence and adjust the contents of the reservoir. For example, the user may fill the reservoir with a frozen drinking liquid during a hike hoping the ambient temperature will warm and melt the frozen liquid before the user becomes thirsty. Therefore, in some situations the user may want the reservoir contents thermally insulated and in some situations, the user may want the reservoir contents as thermally uninsulated as possible.
Accordingly, a reservoir system that can maintain the thermally insulate and maintain the temperature of the liquid contents of the reservoir is desired. Furthermore, a reservoir system that can with a removable insulation element is desired.